


Я слышу - он плачет

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Краткое содержание: После войны с Барраяром Элен Висконти пытается вернуться к нормальному состоянию...Примечание: сиквел к работе командного челленджа"Файл из архива"Предупреждение: смерть персонажа, сексуальное насилие
Kudos: 2





	Я слышу - он плачет

С момента окончания «120-дневной войны» с Барраяром прошло уже больше года, а она все не могла прийти в норму. С физической стороны все было в порядке, все зажило и срослось, а вот с психологической заметного прогресса не было. Несколько месяцев, проведенных в плену, выветрились из ее памяти, но, похоже, не до конца. Все время оставалось ощущение, что там было что-то ужасное. Ее психиатр ворчал, что барраярские коновалы даже память как следует подчистить не могли. Образно говоря, они не вырезали токсичные воспоминания, объяснял он, а просто упихали в чемодан и спрятали в самой дальней кладовке, и все это в любой момент может взорваться. Поэтому на сеансах он очень осторожно ходил вокруг да около, таблетки назначал, начиная с самых малых доз, и радовался каждому крохотному шажку вперед. А вот она устала.

Наверное, именно поэтому она согласилась на эту авантюру.

Рауль, троюродный братец, весельчак и балбес, за последний год успел закончить краткосрочные курсы пилотов и неплохо устроился в средней руки туристическом агентстве. Трансфер с борта корабля на индивидуальном катере, вид планеты с орбиты… А сейчас их агентство и вовсе поднялось на весьма специфическом продукте: экскурсия, так сказать, по местам боев. По одному огромному месту одной битвы, где героические войска Эскобара начисто разгромили барраярских вояк, заставив их драпать до самого п-в-туннеля. Дальше, правда, не получилось, потому что туннель барраярцы каким-то образом запечатали. Но у Рауля и лицензии скачкового пилота не было, так что ему это было даже на руку.

Братец и выдал на-гора эту совершенно идиотскую идею. Слетай туда, сказал он, и плюнь им на могилу.

– Ты имеешь в виду – на стекло собственного обзорного экрана? – ядовито уточнила она.

– Зачем на стекло! – пожал плечами Рауль. – Я тебе скафандр дам, выйдешь тихонько через служебный шлюз. Туда – обратно, минут за десять управишься, никто не заметит.

– Выйду – и что? Расстегну шлем и вот так вот плюну в открытый космос?

– Не, ну шлем расстегивать не надо, конечно… Пописать, значит, тоже не выйдет… Ну не знаю, ну хоть кошачьи какашки там рассыпь! Может, легче станет.

Дело было на семейной вечеринке, они оба были пьяны, мысль о кошачьих какашках привела ее в полный восторг. Наутро она протрезвела и отвергла было этот идиотский проект, но обнаружила, что ее словно затянуло в пучину братова легкомыслия и несет его неумолимым течением. И вот уже у нее на руках билет на туристический шаттл, вот она вместе с Раулем приезжает в космопорт и присоединяется к стайке разномастных туристов, вот стоит в обзорной рубке позади восторженно таращащих глаза гражданских и слушает Рауля:

– По эксклюзивным расчетам, произведенным по заказу нашего агентства, именно в этой точке пространства находился флагманский корабль барраярской военщины, когда его разнесло на молекулы огнем его же собственных батарей. Вот прямо тут, где вы стоите, возможно, была боевая рубка, откуда дана была последняя команда. Попробуйте представить…

Элен не хотела представлять. Она незаметно выскользнула в ближайшую дверь и уверенно пошла по коридору. Рауль не только нарисовал ей на салфетке план своего шаттла, но и подробно объяснил, как от общей рубки добраться до небольшого шлюза в одном из боковых коридорчиков. «У нас есть спецэкскурсия, – объяснил он, – с выходом в открытый космос. Аж на тринадцать минут. Для этого и специальный шлюз оборудовали. Карту-ключ я тебе дам, открывай дверь, слева там скафандры для туристов разного размера. Тебе, – он окинул ее взглядом, – скорее всего, второй пойдет. Да, бери второй от двери. Надевай и выходи наружу. Только фал не отстегивай, который от него тянется, – по нему вернешься. Ну, если раньше тринадцати минут надоест. А через тринадцать минут тебя все равно автоматика за этот фал обратно подтянет, так что в любом случае ничего страшного. Давай, сделай это!» И он широко повел перед собой рукой, как будто что-то разбрасывая. Зная Рауля, можно было заподозрить, что неприметный пакетик с фекалиями уже лежит возле второго от двери скафандра, но она не обратила на это внимания. Ее несло течением.

Разумеется, по первоначальному плану братец должен был ее сопровождать, пока его напарник в рубке предлагает замершим от ужаса ротозеям представить себя в центре огненного смерча. Но уже в космопорте выяснилось, что напарник неожиданно подхватил какую-то кишечную заразу и не придет. Не отменять же такой прекрасный план из-за сущего пустяка! Да и деньги турагентству терять вовсе не хотелось. Так что – полетели!

Перед последним поворотом Элен словно послышались еще чьи-то шаги, но, слава богу, в коридорчике никого не было. Да и кому тут быть? Все, затаив дыхание, внимают Раулю. Она достала из кармана ключ-карту, приложила к сенсору. Герметичная дверь с тихим шипением поползла в сторону. Сейчас она войдет внутрь, привычно натянет защитный скафандр, выйдет наружу – и что? В голове всплыла старая песенка, слышанная еще в детстве: «Я стою на твоей могиле, я пляшу на твоих костях…» На чьих костях она собирается сплясать, если даже ничего не помнит?

– Позвольте, я пройду первая, – раздалось сзади.

Элен развернулась, как взведенная пружина, и почти приняла боевую стойку, но это оказалась всего лишь пожилая женщина. Седая, высокая, в странной старомодной одежде – Элен видела ее в группе туристов при посадке в шаттл. Правда, как ни странно, не видела в обзорной рубке.

Женщина тем временем подошла ближе.

– Понимаете, мне очень нужно. Можно?

И она взялась за дверной косяк, явно собираясь обогнуть Элен и войти в шлюз. Может, она тоже заказала выход в открытый космос и хочет первая воспользоваться экскурсионным ваучером? Рауль ничего об этом не говорил, но, наверное, он должен знать, какие мероприятия заказаны. Так, нужно собраться и как-то задержать ее до прихода братца. Только так, чтобы у туристки не возникло желания жаловаться его начальству, разумеется. Элен изобразила милую улыбку – она знала, что красива, улыбка всегда работала – и самым вежливым голосом спросила:

– Вы оплатили выход в открытое пространство?

– Да, – с готовностью отозвалась женщина. – Я оплатила этот выход. Он мне даже слишком дорого обошелся.

Пока все шло нормально. Туристы всегда жалуются на дороговизну, Рауль тысячу раз об этом рассказывал.

– Понимаете, у меня там мальчик, – тем временем продолжала женщина.

В голове Элен зазвенел тревожный колокольчик. Мальчик? В космосе?

– Он что, с предыдущей экскурсии сбежал?

Кажется, эту фразу не стоило говорить. Но женщина не обиделась:

– Нет, что вы! Он был на флагмане и погиб вместе со своим кораблем.

– Мальчик? – все еще непонимающе переспросила Элен.

Женщина еле заметно улыбнулась:

– Понимаете, я кормилица, я его растила, для меня он всегда мальчик. Так-то он уже взрослый, конечно. – И поправилась: – Был. Никак не привыкну, что он мертвый. Зеренька мой, Зерг…

«Зерг...» – эхом отозвалось у Элен в голове, и она почувствовала, что ее с головой накрывает ужасом. Барраярский чемодан, спрятанный в дальней кладовке ее головы, взорвался от этого коротенького слова и безжалостно затопил ее воспоминаниями. «Зерг, – чуть насмешливо тянет стоящий поодаль кудрявый кареглазый мужчина, – ты не затягиваешь?»

…Она видит этого Зерга прямо перед собой – серо-зеленые глаза, тонкие губы; его тяжелое дыхание долетает до нее. Он не отвечает, он очень занят: вот уже почти вечность он грубо трахает ее и никак не может кончить. Она тоже ничего не может. Отодвинуться, например, не выйдет: еще один солдат, высокий и уродливый, крепко держит ее на весу, спиной к себе, подхватив под коленки. Ее руки в наручниках он забросил себе за голову – со стороны, наверное, кажется, что она обнимает его окровавленными, изрезанными руками. Голова ее бессильно откинута на грудь этого солдата, он чуточку прижимает ее подбородком, как будто целует в висок, и ей ничего не остается, кроме как смотреть прямо перед собой – в пустые серо-зеленые глаза. Бедра ее покрыты порезами и ожогами, толстый член, тыкающийся между ними и глубже, тоже наверняка измазан в ее крови, и каждым движением он взрывает в ней целый фейерверк боли. Но кричать она и подавно не может: связки сорваны; слышно только хлюпанье внутри нее и тяжелое дыхание тонкогубого рта напротив.

– Зерг? – снова окликает его кареглазый.

Тишина. Хлюпанье. Тяжелое дыхание.

Наконец Зергу надоедает:

– Придуши ее немножко, – командует он, – может, поможет.

Второй мужчина мелькает где-то на краю зрения, потом сзади к горлу протягивается его рука и картинка милосердно меркнет…  
...

– Матерь Божья, Пупа, что с тобой?

Никогда она еще так не радовалась дурацкому детскому прозвищу и высокому, не очень мужскому голосу Рауля, который буквально парой слов вытащил ее из ада в такой уютный коридорчик туристического шаттла! Уютным был и пол, на котором она сидела, и косяк двери шлюза, к которому прислонялась. Ее еще перекручивало внутри от ужаса, но она уже любила эти панели обшивки и особенно – своего безалаберного братца! Она даже попыталась ему ответить:

– Рауль, это кормилица того урода, который меня насиловал! Я вспомнила! Представляешь, он тоже был маленьким…

– Был, – подтвердила странная женщина откуда-то сверху. – И всегда прибегал ко мне, если ударялся. Если подуть и погладить, болит не так сильно. А теперь он не может ко мне прибежать, поэтому мне пришлось прийти к нему, потому что ему очень, очень больно…

– Мне было еще больнее! – крикнула Элен, в которой поверх ужаса уже поднималась волна гнева. – Они насиловали меня с его дружком, резали и ломали, и у него даже не вставало, пока я не поору как следует!

Женщина скривилась, как от боли, но голос ее был тверд:

– Простите, мэм. Это я виновата. Мне надо было объяснить ему, что можно и чего нельзя делать в постели, а я не успела. Упустила момент. Это моя вина.

Рауль, явно ничего не понимавший в этом диалоге, решил вернуть разговор в привычное русло:

– Так, синьора, у меня в ведомости нет отметки об оплаченном выходе в пространство. Вернитесь, пожалуйста, к группе!

Он даже вытащил откуда-то из-под мышки небольшой гражданский парализатор и махнул им, указывая, куда синьоре следует пройти, но в следующий момент – Элен даже не поняла, что произошло – оружие вдруг перекочевало к старухе, а Рауль оказался на полу с парализованными конечностями. Элен метнулась к нему.

– Ты сказала, она кормилица! – укоризненно прошипел он ей. Он всегда умел вычленять самое важное.

– Ну да, кормилица, – ответила вместо Элен странная женщина. – Но ведь на Барраяре! Няньки должны защищать своих подопечных, правда же? А я растила наследного принца. Мой начальник всегда говорил, что кормилица принца должна уметь подавить небольшое восстание. Не подходите, леди, не мешайте мне.

Элен, действительно попытавшаяся было встать, медленно опустилась на пол возле Рауля. Парализатор был все еще в нянькиных руках, нарываться смысла не было.

– Не мешайте мне, – повторила женщина. – Я нужна ему, я слышу – он плачет. И будьте уверены, потом я скажу ему все, что должна была сказать тогда. Он больше не будет, леди, поверьте мне, я не разрешу ему.

Она протянула руку вбок, наощупь нажала кнопку. Герметичная дверь с легким шорохом закрылась. В последний момент в щель вылетел парализатор, и почти сразу загорелось красное табло, извещающее, что шлюз открылся наружу, в вечный холод космоса.

– Погоди, а как она успела скафандр-то надеть? – изумленно спросил Рауль.

– Она и не собиралась, – ответила Элен. Ее знобило, как будто ледяное дыхание вакуума сквозило из-под герметичной двери. Она изо всех сил пыталась не представлять, как неподалеку от шаттла летит новое космическое тело – суровая непреклонная старуха, добравшаяся сюда через десяток п-в-туннелей, чтобы утешить и успокоить своего мальчика. Ну правильно, с мертвым не встретишься, пока ты живой. Элен ощутимо трясло и подташнивало, но поверх всего в ушах звучал уверенный голос: «Он больше не будет, леди, я не разрешу ему» – и это совершенно необъяснимо успокаивало.

Да, она не разрешит. Она может.


End file.
